


rainy days

by kagehinayuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinayuu/pseuds/kagehinayuu
Summary: Kagami used to hate rainy days. Now, not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me indulging in KagaKuro fluff, honestly.

Rain is something of a taboo for Taiga. It is something that makes his nose scrunch up in disgust whenever he sees it. It is something that makes him feel confined, useless, because it restricts him from going outside to play street ball with Tatsuya and the other guys. He hates the stupid, wet droplets that fall from the sky like little tears. They're pointless and not at all worth anything to him, so really, why are they there? Taiga doesn't know, and he never cared to figure it out. Rain is a taboo, point blank, and no one could have persuaded him to think otherwise. 

Until Kuroko Tetsuya came along, that is.

Before Kuroko came along, Taiga only thought about one thing: basketball. That little orange ball had such a hold on his life that he never really took the time to think about anything else. But Kuroko swarmed into his life (unwillingly, he might add), and his whole world did a one-eighty. 

Because suddenly, rainy days weren't something that Taiga loathed with all of his being. They actually became something that Taiga  _enjoys_ , if he is to say so himself. Suddenly, they weren't useless drops of water that were only good for ruining people's hair and day, but something that is brilliant and beautiful, even to him. 

Kuroko and Taiga started out as-he doesn't even have a word for what you could call them, really; they weren't friends, but they also weren't enemies, because even if Kuroko's attitude pissed him off to no end, he still never hated the guy. In fact, Taiga would say he kind of respected Kuroko since, even after all he's been through with his past, the man still keeps going forward with a good mindset and Taiga had thought that was amazing from the start. 

But, Taiga likes to assume that they got better. Kuroko wormed his way into Taiga's life without warning, making himself cozy like he belonged there all along. And Taiga-Taiga let him, because Kuroko, while annoyingly right and stubborn, was Taiga's best friend, really. At least Taiga thinks he is since he doesn't really know how this whole friend thing works. (Tatsuya doesn't count because Tatsuya is more like an arrogant big brother that Taiga can't get rid of, not even if he tries.)

So, yeah, Kuroko is Taiga's best friend, his partner, his other half in a sense, which is why he really wasn't surprised when he glanced at Kuroko one day and his brain went all fuzzy and he forgot how to speak for a solid hour. He had anticipated this emotions since the Winter Cup; Taiga had only thought about basketball and beating the miracles so when Kuroko started making appearances he really should have figured it out. But since he wasn't the brightest, Taiga let the matter slide until it was too much too handle. 

It was too much. 

After that, Taiga started noticing the little things about his best friend. Like, the fact that Kuroko likes to chew on his straws after he finishes his shakes. Kuroko also has a tell when he is nervous and, although it isn't noticeable, it's the little shake of the fingers, the eye movement that Taiga really catches on to. He notices how much Kuroko admires his old teammates and how glad he is to have them back in his life. He just  _notices_. Because, for once, Taiga couldn't forget about Kuroko's presence, even though he tried. 

He didn't act on it, however, because even though Taiga is rash and goes on instinct and the heat of the moment, he didn't want to ruin this amazing thing he had with Kuroko. Their friendship was too important to him. 

Kuroko, of course, probably knew this since, for some odd reason, he was always in tune with Taiga's emotions. It was uncanny and weird but Taiga kind of loved it, so he didn't particularly mind when Kuroko cornered him one day and demanded the reasoning behind Taiga's bizarre behavior the past days. Taiga had refused, telling him it wasn't anything important, that it was something he'd get over himself, but Kuroko was relentless. He glared at Taiga, with his sky blue eyes, all ferocious and stubborn, and said he wasn't leaving until Taiga confessed. 

And Taiga did. 

He had told Kuroko everything, from the lingering stares to the warm feeling he gets whenever he looks at him. Taiga had laid his heart out in the open, vulnerable yet lightly than ever. Thunder had boomed in the distance as he anticipated an answer, a sour feeling already bubbling up in his stomach because it would rain on the day he was about to be rejected. He had silently cursed everyone and everything. 

But Kuroko, ever surprising Kuroko, had smiled, an unusually bright grin compared to the ones he normally plasters on his face and launched himself at Taiga just as the first drop fell from the sky. Their lips had met in an awkward encounter, neither not knowing what to really do but enjoying it anyway before Kuroko pulled back and said, "I like Kagami-kun, too." And he kissed him again, rain pouring down on them.

It was the first time Taiga has ever felt powerful standing in it. 

After that, Taiga had begun to eagerly await days where it would rain. Because rainy days meant days spent inside, Kuroko and him bundled up on the couch in his apartment, either watching some movie Kuroko picked out, or Kuroko reading one of his novels while Taiga watched a basketball game. Rainy days meant snuggling up to Kuroko in his bed, listening to the pitter patter of the steady rain outside as they both stole kisses from each other in the dimly lit room, laughing to each other as though they were in on some joke that no one else but them could comprehend. 

Rainy days were magnificent, calming days and Taiga loved every one of them. 


End file.
